Passing Stranger
by SummerWithAnA
Summary: Everyday, my life was just normal but when I passed by you, everything changed. My life took a turn to adventure, rather than the usual path. Well, a little adventure wouldn't hurt, would it? Moreover, I'm with you... so everything will be fine. YATAxOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own K anime, just my OCs :D**

* * *

**Episode 1: Changing Paths**

* * *

I just happened to pass by, that's all… So can anyone tell me how I got into this whole mess?

"Get the girl. She may be useful bait to us."

"Aye aye, sir!"

And with just that, my whole normal life turned into an adventure that I wasn't expecting.

* * *

It all started when our class needed someone to buy some things for the school festival. Well, since I have nothing to do at the moment, I volunteered to do it.

"Here, I'll send you the list." Our class president, Miya-san, said as she took out her PDA and searched for the list of things to buy. I took out my PDA, as well. Paint, nails, cloth… Well, this wouldn't take me too much time. I tied my wild brown curls into a ponytail before I went out for my mission, since it seems like a hot weather today. Message sent, new message received. Out we go!

"Be careful on your way!" Miya-san said as she bid me farewell.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright, Miya-san." Little did I know, it was the actual opposite of what was going to happen.

* * *

Paint? Check. Cloth? Check. Nails? Not check.

As I got out of the clothing store, I took out my PDA to check for the directions to the hardware store Miya-san was talking about. It wasn't a far walk from here. I just need to turn right on this alley –

Okay, never mind. I'll just take the longer way.

…

Wait… isn't that Yashiro Isana? Surrounded by a group of guys…? His friends? No, I doubt it. Should I help him out or not? That's an obvious answer. No. Just kidding, of course I'll help him.

My feet went backwards to where I stood in front of the alley. Even if it wasn't my business or anything, I couldn't abandon someone. I could feel my insides shaking. I have to act natural or else it would cause trouble…

"Yo Shiro-san! What are you doing the – re..?"

Suddenly, all eyes were staring at me, including Yashiro Isana's. We aren't close or anything. He's just pretty popular, that's why I know him. I could feel the tense in their glares. If their glares could eat, I'd probably be digested right now.

"Huh? Y-you know me?" the confused Yashiro Isana asked.

"W-what do you mean? Of course, so c'mon why don't we head back – "

"Not so fast," the blond man with a cigarette on his mouth warned, "Get the girl. She may be useful bait to us." He said to the group as he threw his cigarette upward.

Eh?

"Aye aye, sir!" the guy with the red long sleeve replied. And with that, we are on my current situation.

The two men were already preparing to catch me but the other one, the boy with the skateboard, ignored the blonde's order and headed straight forward to Yashiro. My feet unconsciously backed away as the two men were walking towards me. Suddenly, the fire from the blonde's cigarette turned into fire balls also headed straight to Yashiro. I've got to do something, but nothing came to mind. Unexpectedly, a boy in black suit fell from the sky. No, seriously, he fell from the sky. The fire balls came down on them but the boy in black suit deflected them with his sword with ease. Oh well, time to go! Looks like Yashiro already has his savior…

"Sorry Shiro-san!" I said as I went off in a dash.

This wasn't my lucky day.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello hello!~ SummerWithAnA heree  
And here is my fanfiction made with love for Yata-kun~ xD haha just kidding, of course it is for my dear readers :D  
I have just recently watched K anime and I decided to write this story while watching the episodes so that it really looks like from the perspective from someone who is just a passerby and doesn't know what's really going on :P BTW, I haven't finished watching the whole series ^-^  
The beginning is somehow the same with Shiro's so yeah...  
I don't know what to say anymore so... HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FFN WRITTEN BY MOI!~  
Reviews and Favorites are welcome anytime!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own K anime, just my OCs :D**

* * *

**Episode 2: Inevitable Coincidences**

* * *

Don't they ever get tired of chasing me!?

It's been 5 minutes of running and hiding. Still, they won't stop until they get me. My feet are starting to get hurt and it's becoming hard to breathe. I need to find a place to hide for a while. I haven't done anything to them except with that thing about Shiro-san. My eyes wandered around to find any good hiding place as my feet did the running. There! Found one! I placed myself in front of the pedestrian lane and camouflaged myself with the people walking to and fro on it. It was a good idea since it was harder for them to track me.

Phew.

I've lost them. As soon as there was no one following me already, I hid behind a pile of boxes in a narrow alley to catch my breath. Oh, why does it need to happen to me? I spent a minute in my hiding place so as to lower down the risks of being caught. I think this is a good time to escape since I don't hear them anymore. I stood up carefully and headed for the opposite side of the alley, running. What I didn't know, there was a person headed towards me as I headed towards the outside of the alley.

"O-ow…"

As I collided with that person, I landed on something soft instead of the hard pavement. I opened my eyes to see that it was a person. I never thought that I would experience this bump-land-on-a-person thing since it only happened in the anime I watch and mangas that I read. Moreover, the real problem here is that I landed on the skater boy who was ordered to pursue me a while ago.

"Ah! Y-you…" I exclaimed as I got off him. On a closer look, he seems like he's blushing or embarrassed.

"B-be careful. W-watch where you're g-goin –," he stopped as soon as he finally looked at my face, "Y-you! You're the one with t-that guy!"

Uh-oh. This is gonna get messy.

"What? I never did anything to you and your friends!" I said as I started to run again. This is never gonna end.

"Y-you helped that guy escape!" I knew this would happen. It's time to make up lies.

"What? H-help him escape? From who?"

"From us!"

"I-I wasn't planning to do that! W-w-we were just assigned to buy some things!"

"Oh, really?" He sarcastically replied without stuttering anymore. Yes, we were having a conversation while running around.

"R-really!" I replied as I planned to turn to that corner just meters away from me. But of course, some things really don't go your way. As I was planning to get to the corner, the skater boy's friends were there to intercept me.

"Ah!"

"You won't get away now…"

"Seriously, you sound like some creepy guy…" I said nonchalantly to the guy who was wearing the red long sleeve as I quickly backed away and started to sprint to the other direction. Unfortunately, the skater boy was also there. I was trapped between them. I need to find an escape… right now! Need to find. Need to find. Need to – Aha! Bars, roof tent, stoplight, truck… now, I just have to put it all together.

"Hey, hey," I said in the flirtiest voice that I can do to all of them, "Wouldn't you mind hurting a girl like me?" I know it's embarrassing to do it, but I had to, to save my life.

"I don't give a crap about whether you're a girl or not, so just give up and come with us." The white-hooded man suddenly replied. Uh, I wasn't expecting that answer… So what to do now?

"Ow! Yata-san, what did you do that for?" Surprisingly, the skater boy was now with his friends on the other side and gave the white-hooded man a punch on the head. It really caught me off guard.

"You shouldn't talk to girls like that! Never ever, understand?!" Okay..? That was unexpected of him. Him being my enemy, he should've teamed up with his friends. Oh well, an opportunity is an opportunity.

"Bye guys~" I said as I stood on the bar at the side of the street and did a gymnast maneuver to get to the roof tent just parallel to the bar on where I stood. Since the roof tent was a bouncy one, I jumped off it and into the truck that drove by. My body rolled after it fell into the truck and boy, it was hurting. I tried to stand up and look if they were still following me.

"Bye! ~" I shouted at them as I waved my hand in their speechless faces. I bet, they're wondering how I was able to do that. I really don't know myself, too.

The only things I learned from this experience is to never get into trouble again and the name of that skater boy, Yata-san.

* * *

"Here are the paint, nails and the cloth." I said as I took the materials out of the bag, one by one. Good thing, I managed to still buy some nails after I got out of that chasing and running matters.

"Thank you very much, Natsu-san. "

"No problem, Miya-san."

"I hope you didn't get into trouble or anything…" Well, actually, I DID get into trouble…

"Ah, o-of course not, Class prez."

It was just now that I am able to experience the tiredness of having trouble around. I never want to experience it again. I am just aiming for a normal life for myself, nothing else… or so I thought. Well, maybe a little adventure wouldn't hurt, would it? Since I have nothing else to do now, I made my way to my secret place. Well, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you where it is. Just that, it's on the school grounds, a place where I could go to if I wanted some peace and quiet.

"Ah~ the weather's so hot today…" Maybe, I should buy some ice cream. That will cool off the heat…

With that, I made my way to the store near the campus that sells various flavours of ice cream. My favourite one is the bubble-gum flavoured ice cream. Ice cream~ ice cream~ ice cream~ ice crea –

"Does she work for him?"

"Huh?" I looked up to where the voice came from. Ehh!?

"O-ow…"

"Tch…"

And again, I bumped into someone. Actually, it wasn't my fault this time. He jumped, without even looking if there was someone at the bottom, which was ME. Ah! It's the boy in black I saw earlier! How did he get inside Ashinaka High School?

"U-umm…"

"Ah pardon me but, I'm very sorry but I need to go now." And he dashed off without even helping me up.

…

Ah! Wait! If he's here…. Then maybe… he's with Shiro-san?! Should I go apologize to him or not? Should I? Since I've got nothing to do… why not? So, again, here's another start of a troublesome time.

* * *

Where did that boy in black go? Hmm…

Ah, there he is… running. Seriously? Do I have to go and chase him? It's tiring, you know. Plus, with the hot weather around, it'll take more energy out of me. Ah~ do I have a choice?

"Hey! You! The boy in black!"

"Just give it up, Yashiro Isana!" Eh? Yashiro? Shiro-san?! He's here?!

I tried to look in front of the running boy in black, and there I saw Shiro-san also running. Here's my chance.

"Shiro-sa - !"

"Stop it! Don't chase after Shiro!"

"Shiro-sa - !"

"I don't want to give up, okay?!"

"Shi - !"

"How indecent!"

…

Ah! Forget it! I'll just chase them and after that I could go apologize to Shiro-san…

* * *

Pant. Pant. Pant.

Ah, I'm tried already…

"You…finally put it on…"

Eh?

"Evil… King… Yashiro Isana...By the order of my late master, I shall…"

Huh?

"Shiro, I'm hungry."

….

How did I get into this mess?! Besides, why and what am I doing here with them?! My body feels heavy and I can't get off the floor. I have no choice…

"Yashiro Isana…" I said as I raised my hand up to let them know I was there too.

"Ah."

"Nya? ~"

"Eh? There was someone there?"

"Un. Shiro-san…. Do you remember me?" I asked, still laying on the floor, wondering if he still remembers me, the one who attempted to 'save' him. Well, I can't blame him if he doesn't remember me at all, since all THAT happened to him today.

"Hmm… you… Ah! You were the one who passed by that alley!" Eh. Okay, he doesn't remember me as his 'savior' but he remembers me as a passer-by? Hmm, technically, I didn't really save him so… oh well.

"Yes, yes. Uh… sorry about a while ago. I couldn't help you…"

"Oh that… It's alright! Kuroh-kun here saved my life, right?" Shiro-san said as he gestured towards the boy in black. Oh, so that's his name, Kuroh-san…

"Don't get me wrong, Yashiro Isana. I'm here to – " W-was that his stomach grumbling?

Pfft. About time, we got hungry. I can't hold my laughter anymore.

"Ahahahaha~ I think it's time to eat." Finally, I got my body up from the floor and sat.

"Hurry, Shiro~"

So with that, the 2 left and went into the kitchen to prepare some food. Ah, all that running must have got me hungry. Being with Kuroh-san alone was… boring. None of us talked and we only sat there waiting for the food. Being impatient as I always was, I started to talk.

"The markers on your face suit you." I remarked as he wiped them off his face. Actually, I thought it was kind of funny.

"Stop kidding around."

"Aww~ I was just saying the truth. Smiles suit you more."

Then, there was silence. Awkward… I think I shouldn't have said that…

…

"Thank you again." He suddenly said but I'm pretty sure it wasn't for me since when I looked at him, he was looking at a black case, which I suppose is his.

"Ah! It's Kukuri-chan!" I exclaimed as I saw the drawing that was on the case. I knew that it was somewhat familiar… It was because its Kukuri-chan's drawing!

"You know her?"

"Ah, yeah. We're not really friends but I know her because our class prez always receives some note from her and it always has that same drawing."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and I once met her personally when I was with class prez helping her with some student council stuff, since I'm the girl who has a lot of free time." And then, she said it was okay to call her Kukuri-chan so I started calling her by that name. Ah~ it takes back some memories…

And then, another silence surrounded us.

"Ah! You like her, don't you? ~" I suddenly blurted out. His response was a bit unexpected.

"S-stop kidding around…!" He said as he got up, took his case and went to the kitchen.

And here I am, back to being alone.

* * *

"Itadakimasu! ~"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello hello~ I'm back with a longer chapter! ^o^  
I don't know where to start but...**

**I am REALLY REALLY grateful and thankful to all those who read this story... I could really cry of tears of happiness right now T^T  
It's because it is the first time that many have read my story. THANK YOU VERY MUCH DEAR READERS! :D I am also really thankful to those who have followed and favorited this story :)**

**And for those who reviewed:**

**-PurePrincess, **I'm really glad that you think this story is interesting ~

**-EternityMusic4me, **Thank you very much for the compliments ~ Actually, I wasn't very confident about this story because I just made it out of impulse xD and the title too (i already finished chapter 1 but i didn't have any title yet)... but thank you very much for liking this story ^-^

**Domo arigatou gozaimasu, minna!~**

**P.S.**

**It may take a longer time for me to update this story because of schoolwork so wait for me, ne? ^o^**

**Reviews and favorites are welcome anytime!**


End file.
